Secret Society of Super Villains
The Secret Society of Super Villains is the largest assembly of evil-doers the world has ever encountered. After Doctor Light remembered how the Justice League mindwiped him into becoming a dosile and inferior buffon, he swore vengeance and recruited the most nefarious of villains to aid him in forming a army of supervillains to destroy them, along with the Teen Titans. Together, they created an evil syndicate of nearly 200 villains, from A-List all the way to D-List costumed criminals. Armed with this manpower, and the secret identities of the Earth's greatest superheroes, thanks to Light's restored memories, they are a force to be reckoned with. Staging calculated attacks across multiple cities, while also targeting the loved ones of many heroes, the Secret Society dominated the airwaves and struck fear into the hearts of million of americans in only a few short weeks. The Criminal underworld was decimated as the Secret Society also took control and drove out any competition, using the profits to stay hidden from the authorities, the Justice League, and the Teen Titans. Finally their manpower and influence payed off, when they proceeded to attack Metropolis in full force like a coordinated military invasion. Nickenamed "The Battle of Metropolis", the city was under siege, until the police and national guard defenses finally collapsed and the villains rampaged across the city. Demanding the Justice League and the Teen Titans to surrender, they promised to end the attack so long as the heroes came before them, unmasked! Little did the heroes, or the villains within the Society, realize what Doctor Light's true plans entailed. He and a far greater evil were using the urban warfare in Metropolis to initiate a much more sinister plot, one that would make Light a god, and bring Earth to the brink of destruction! List of Members The Ruling Council #'Doctor Light '(Rodger Bumpass) #'Slade '(Ron Perlman) #'Cheetah '(Morena Baccarin) #'Talia al Ghul '(Stana Katic) #'Black Adam '(Arnold Vosloo) #'Merlyn '(Nolan North) #'Kanto '(Michael York) #'Riddler '(Walton Goggins) #'Black Manta '(Harold Perrineau) #'Madame Rouge '(Hynden Walch) #'Eclipso '(Christopher Meloni) #'Psimon '(John de Lancie) #'Vandal Savage '(Dean Cain) DoctorLight.jpg SladeTT.jpg Cheetah.jpg Talia.jpg Black Adam 01.jpg Merlyn.gif Kanto.jpg Riddler.jpg BlackManta3.jpg Rouge2.jpeg Eclipso.jpg Psimon Teen-Titans.png VandalSavage2.jpeg Regular Members ' Pied-piper.jpg|Pied Piper Heat-wave.png|Heat Wave Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Shimmer.jpg|Shimmer Sabbac.jpg|Sabbac Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang Mammoth.jpg|Mammoth Scarecrow3.jpg|Scarecrow Skallox.jpg|Skallox Bleez.jpg|Bleez Dex-star.JPG|Dex-Starr Fury-6.jpg|Fury-6 Arkillo.jpg|Arkillo Val-Yor.jpg|Val-Yor Fatality.jpg|Fatality Kryb.jpg|Kryb KanjarRo.PNG|Kanjar Ro Manhunters.jpg|Manhunters Steppenwolf.png|Steppenwolf Bolphunga.JPG|Bolphunga Cinderblock.png|Cinderblock JohnnyRancid.jpg|Johnny Rancid Killer croc.jpg|Killer Croc Mister Twister.jpg|Mister Twister Ani-Veg-Min-Man.jpg|Animal-Vegetable-Mineral-Man Clayface.jpg|Clayface Icicle.png|Icicle Killer Moth.png|Killer Moth Overload.jpg|Overload Penguin Arkham-City.jpg|Penguin Mad-Hatter.png|Mad Hatter Solomon Grundy-chriss2d.jpg|Solomon Grundy Mumbo-Jumbo.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo Mad-Mod.jpg|Mad Mod Fang Teen Titans.png|Fang Plasmus-2.jpg|Plasmus Mother Mae Eye.jpg|Mother Mae-Eye Private-HIVE.jpg|Private H.I.V.E. Trigger twins.jpg|Trigger Twins Gentleman Ghost.jpg|Gentleman Ghost Zoom.jpg|Zoom Torque bitvabog.jpg|Torque Kite man.jpg|Kite-Man Ventriloquist.jpg|Ventriloquist & Scarface Calculator.jpg|The Calculator Parasite.PNG|Parasite DrSivana.jpg|Dr. Sivana Spellbinder.jpg|Spellbinder Brutale.jpg|Brutale Crazy Quilt.jpg|Crazy Quilt King Shark.jpg|King Shark Trickster2.jpg|Trickster Poison Ivy-2.png|Poison Ivy Elephant Man.JPG|Elephant Man Gemini.jpg|Gemini Mirror master.jpg|Mirror Master Eel.jpg|Eel Chemo.jpg|Chemo Polaris.jpg|Dr. Polaris Angle Man.jpg|Angle Man Firefly.jpg|Firefly Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro Trident.jpg|Trident Cheshire-teen-titans.jpg|Chesire Control-Freak.jpg|Control Freak Ding-Dong-Daddy.jpg|Ding Dong Daddy Toyman.jpg|Toyman Ultra-humanite.jpg|Ultra-Humanite Houngan 2.jpg|Houngan Man-Bat.jpg|Man-Bat Female Furies.jpg|The Female Furies Le-Blanc.jpg|Andre le Blanc Mallah.jpg|Monsieur Mallah Freeze 2.jpg|Mr. Freeze Tweedledee & Tweedledum.jpg|Tweedledee and Tweedle Dum Peekaboo.jpg|Peek-A-Boo Giganta.jpg|Giganta Felix Faust.jpg|Felix Faust Phobia.jpg|Phobia Electrocutioner.jpg|Electrocutioner Red Panzer.jpg|Red Panzer Onomatopoeia.jpg|Onomatopoeia Silver-Banshee.jpg|Silver Banshee HectorHammond.jpg|Hector Hammond Immortus.jpg|General Immortus Tattooed.jpg|Tattooed Man HugoStrange.jpg|Doctor Hugo Strange Atomic Skull-TerminAitor.jpg|Atmoic Skull Bane DKR.jpg|Bane Royal-Flush.jpg|The Royal Flush Gang Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster Mr-mind.jpg|Mister Mind Cap stingaree.jpg|Captain Stingaree Brainwave.jpg|Brainwave Amygdala.jpg|Amygdala Floronic-man.jpg|Floronic Man Matter-master.jpg|Matter Master Metallo2.jpg|Metallo Doctor-alchemy.jpg|Doctor Alchemy Creeper 001.jpg|The Creeper COPPERHEAD.jpg|Copperhead Comet.jpg|Captain Comet Killer Frost.png|Killer Frost Signalman.jpg|Signalman Star sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire Two-face.jpg|Two-Face Fiddler.jpg|Fiddler Harley2.jpg|Harley Quinn Shade2.jpg|Shade Ragdoll.png|Ragdoll and Parademon Psycho-Pirate.png|Psycho Pirate Prankster 02.jpg|The Prankster Crowbar.jpg|Crowbar MajorDisaster.jpg|Major Disaster KO.jpg Neutron.png|Neutron BlackMass.jpg|Black Mass KGBeast.jpg|KGBeast DoctorPsycho.jpg|Dr. Psycho Silver swan.gif|Silver Swan Black Hand.jpg|Black Hand Ocean master.jpg|Ocean Master Shrapnel.jpg|Shrapnel Fisherman.jpg|Fisherman Gearhead.jpg|Gearhead Human Flame.jpg|Human Flame Humpty Dumpty.jpg|Humpty Dumpty Kadabra.jpg|Abra Kadabra Shrike.jpg|Shrike Gizmo.jpg Thinker.jpg|The Thinker Red Volcano.jpg|Red Volcano Typhoon.jpg|Typhoon Zebra-Man.jpg|Zebra Man Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday ' Category:Villains Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) Category:Organizations